To Love Yourself
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: After defeating the Time Eater, Sonic and friends resume Modern Sonic's b-day party and start one for Classic Sonic. Both of them just want to relax, but the feelings they're developing for each other won't leave their minds. Contains yaoi. Rated M. ModernxClassic, meaning Modern Sonic x Classic Sonic. If you don't like this stuff, then don't read this story, and don't flame.


_I'm back! It's not even been a day, and I already have another oneshot! This isn't your normal type of Sonic yaoi fic, though. It's a ModernxClassic fic, meaning Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic. It was a request from xlilangelx that I just couldn't refuse! I think I did a pretty good job with this, although it was hard to distinguish between one or the other using descriptions, since they look pretty similar, save a few features. This also contains a lemon! If you don't like lemons, I wouldn't recommend reading this, because almost half the story is a lemon. You could read up to the lemon. I'll still warn people, as always. It just won't have the same effect without the lemon. Well, I hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

To Love Yourself

Sonic the Hedgehog, aged sixteen years old on this literally very, _very_ long day, was taking a run to clear his thoughts. He always did this, and despite it being his birthday, when he should be spending time with is friends, he would still rather take a relaxing run than talk with everyone for hours. Of course, he was going to return to the birthday party, but he had a lot of things on his mind, and the thought that was occupying most of his mind was his younger self, who he and his friends called Mini Sonic.

The smaller light cobalt hedgehog was currently back at the birthday party, enjoying his own twelfth birthday. Sonic really wished that Mini was here with him. The short-quilled hedgie had wanted to spend time with his new friends, which was understandable. Sonic didn't need to be there anyway, as he found himself being filled with new memories by the second. It was surely an odd feeling, but he didn't mind.

Right now, Sonic was really thinking, though. During his travels with his younger counterpart, he had felt… feelings begin to boil up inside him. Sonic knew he was gay and had known for about four years, but he didn't think that he would develop feelings for himself. It wasn't odd for him to feel attracted to a guy, but the notion that he was falling in love with himself was very awkward and uneasy. Sonic did not like the feeling of unease. It made him doubt himself, and that was something he normally refused to do. However, he had gone through everything in his head, and he had every reason to feel doubtful.

"Sonic, you can't fall in love with yourself," he told himself as he ran even faster. "It's already weird enough just to think it, but Mini's gonna be gone soon anyway… Maybe I could convince him to stay for a couple more days… That would give me a chance to make my move…" Sonic grimaced at what he was saying. How could he make a move on himself? It would be weird. He needed to do it, though. His mind wouldn't be clear until he did. What if he did something wrong, though? No, he couldn't do something wrong. He knew how he acted at twelve.

It was decided, then. He was going to get Mini to stay in the future for a few more days. He turned himself around and ran back to the birthday party, where he would surely be waiting for himself.

* * *

Mini Sonic was sure enjoying himself at this birthday party. His new friends were awesome! "So, how do you like the future?" asked Amy. Sonic, who, for reasons unknown even to him, wasn't able to speak, gave his future pink friend a thumbs-up. He liked almost everything about the future, but there was one thing that he liked the most, and that was himself, as weird as it may have seemed. What was even weirder, though, was the way he felt about himself. He was starting to become attracted to himself, and he was kind of grossed out by thinking that.

_I can't be falling in love with a guy, let alone me…_ He was not gay. No matter what, the savior of Mobius could not be gay. It just wouldn't be right. But then why did he feel like he loved himself? As much as he loved hanging out with these new friends, he needed to be alone so he could think about this. He looked around and saw his friends talking to each other before he dashed off, soon stopping at a tree, which he sat down by and leaned against.

Meanwhile, back with all his friends, Knuckles soon noticed that he wasn't there anymore. "Hey, what happened to Sonic?" Everybody shrugged, and the two versions of Tails present seemed to get the same idea.

"He used to do that when he had to think about something," stated the older Tails.

The younger one nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll go see if I can find him. If he's run off, it might be something serious that he's thinking about. I wanna make sure he's okay." And with that, the small orange fox flew off to find his older brother.

It only took him a few minutes to find the light blue hedgie leaning against one of the many trees in the park they were currently in. As he approached Sonic, his peach eyelids opened to reveal black eyes staring at him, and he could tell from the way his brother looked at him that something huge was on his mind.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" asked the young kit as he sat down. Sonic silently sighed and shook his head. He was not okay. He wouldn't be okay until this feeling about his older self dissipated. "What's wrong?" The fox took a piece of paper and a pen out from between his namesakes and handed them to the round hedgie next to him. Sonic had always wondered how he was able to put things there.

Sonic took the piece of paper and only wrote "I think" before pausing. It took him a few seconds to get his thoughts truly straight.

"You think what?" inquired Tails. Sonic sighed and started writing again.

When he was finished, the whole thing said, "I think I'm in love with myself. I don't mean it in the way you might think. I mean I'm in love with Sonic. You know, _that_ Sonic."

Tails' eyes widened at the message. He was shocked and surprised, but Sonic somehow sensed nonexistent anger behind the fox's expression, and he cringed, expecting to be yelled at, but instead, Tails suggested, "Go talk to him. He might already know anyway since he's you. We'll stay here a couple more days so you can do that, okay?"

Sonic nodded. It was truly a relief that Tails accepted the fact that he was gay, and even more so that he had accepted the fact that he was in love with himself.

Back at the party, the older Tails found himself remembering a conversation between him and Sonic, and it was about Sonic, specifically Mini, loving… well, himself. _Sonic's gay?_ he thought. _Oh, well. It's not that big a deal. I just hope things go well between the two Sonics._ Tails, both in the past and future, was truly an understanding boy. Then, he found himself wondering if his Sonic felt the same way about Mini.

Not even a second later, the older Sonic arrived back at the party. "Hey, guys, where's Mini? I wanna talk to him." he immediately asked. He wanted to find his younger self and get this confession over with as soon as possible. He had just recently "remembered" that he liked himself, and that Mini was going to stay for a couple more days, and he was thankful for both.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue. The other Tails went to try and find him."

The older Tails nodded in agreement. "Yup, and he found him. They're on their way here right now."

True to what he just said, the two of them arrived within seconds. As soon as Sonic spotted Mini, he said to him, "Hey, Mini, could you come with me? I wanna talk to you." Mini nodded and walked over to his darker blue counterpart, but when they were about to leave, Amy stepped in front of them.

"Sonikku, I just realized that I didn't give you a hug anytime today!" Oh, no, not a hug! Sonic felt himself being squeezed by the pink hedgehog. This had always been annoying to him, but for some reason, at that moment, he just exploded.

"All right, Amy, get off me!" he exclaimed as he pushed the girl with a crush on him away. "I'm sick and tired of you frickin' hugging me all the time! I'm sorry, Ames, but I don't love you! I never have, and I never will! I'll probably never love any woman!" Amy gasped loudly at his statement. "There's only one person I love!"

Out of anger, Amy's green eyes narrowed. "Lemme guess. You?"

Sonic's more saturated green eyes narrowed as well. "Exactly!" Without even waiting another second, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the ones belonging to his younger self. He heard Amy stuttering as he closed his eyes and let himself get consumed by the pleasure of the kiss.

Mini honestly didn't know what to make of the scene that just happened, but he didn't care at the moment, as he was too consumed by the pleasure coursing through his body. He had never felt anything more amazing in his short life.

The two of them pulled away from the kiss and smiled lovingly at each other. Everyone at the party, save Shadow and Amy, made an "aww". Even the headstrong Knuckles found the scene cute. As Sonic stood straight to confront Amy, the pink hedgie slapped him on the face. "You sick prick, Sonic! You just made out with yourself!"

A smirk showed up on the Sonic's peach muzzle. "Yeah, and…? What's the big deal? Is it that much of a surprise that I'm gay?"

She shook her head. "No, but the fact that you just kissed yourself…! Ugh! It's disgusting!"

Mini rolled his black eyes at the naïve hedgehog and shook his head back at her before pulling his older self into another kiss. Amy only huffed and walked off, probably toward her home. Happy to finally have her out of the way, both Sonics pressed deeper into the kiss…

* * *

That night, the past versions of Sonic and Tails had been invited to stay at the present Sonic and Tails' house, and they gladly accepted the offer. Since there were only two beds in the house, however, both of them slept in the same bed as their counterpart, which both Sonics were very happy for.

Later on, when the two foxes were fast asleep in one room, Sonic got in his mind a plan to do something with Mini, something that would really claim him as his own. He lightly shook the small blue hedgie until he awoke with a soundless yawn and looked at his new lover with happy black eyes.

"Mini, ya wanna come with me and do something fun?" Fun? Mini loved fun stuff. That one word made him jolt out of sleepiness, and he nodded a few quick nods, which made Sonic smile. "All right, but you have to be quiet. Tails and… Tails are sleeping, and we don't wanna wake them up. Okay?" Mini nodded again as both hedgehogs stepped out of bed and slipped on their shoes.

They quietly opened the bedroom door and walked downstairs, after which they walked to the front door and walked out. "All right, now follow me." Sonic sped off, being careful not to go fast enough to make a sonic boom and wake all of the Mystic Ruins up. He had the perfect place in mind to do what he wanted. He was wondering if it was wise to do this to a twelve-year-old. He hadn't even done it at sixteen. All he knew is that this felt like a good time to do it.

Soon, they arrived at a beautiful meadow with flowers galore. Sonic reached down and picked a daisy from the ground. Daisies had always been his favorite flower, so he gave it to Mini, and the hedgie put the flower up to his nose before inhaling a large whif of it. Sonic loved the smell of daisies and had for as long as he could remember. As if to say "thank you" for the flower, Mini pulled Sonic down into a kiss. This was the moment Sonic had been waiting for. He pushed into the kiss, and soon, he had his lover on the ground below him. He was now going to take his own virginity. This would be something he would remember forever on both ends.

* * *

_**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Anything within this section is a lemon, but there is some important stuff in the scene. I'll say any important stuff after the section if you really don't want to read the lemon, though.**_

* * *

He quickly stripped himself of all clothing and proceeded to take Mini's off next. Too occupied to do anything else but focus on the pleasure of the kiss, Mini let Sonic take off his shoes, socks, and gloves before Sonic broke the kiss. Mini frowned until he felt Sonic kiss down his round body, and not too much later, the older hedgehog began to tease Mini's sheath with his tongue, soon revealing his soft member. The older hedgehog took the younger one's soft girth into his mouth, and on the younger's face was a look of sheer pleasure as he opened his mouth wide, and he probably would have released a moan if he were capable of doing so.

Not even fifteen seconds later, both hedgies' members were hard as stone, and Sonic started to bob his head up and down his younger counterpart's length. It only took thirty seconds for the little one to release inside the elder's mouth, and there was a lot released. Sonic was wondering why Mini came so much, but then he remembered that he hadn't tried masturbating until he was twelve and a half. No wonder his younger self had so much in him. No matter that, Sonic quickly swallowed up everything in his mouth. He found that he loved the taste of his own cum. He was surprised he had never tried to eat it before.

He got off Mini, and the lighter-colored hedgie, who wanted to emulate Sonic at times, moved down to Sonic's dick and began to suck, moving his head up and down in almost the exact way that his older self had. _Man…_ thought Sonic, _I'm amazing at this…_ but he couldn't say anything. All he could do was moan in pleasure, and before long, he released into Mini's mouth, uttering a cry of pleasure. Mini moved his tongue to taste the hot seed that had just come out of his older counterpart's member, and after finding that he liked it, he gulped it down without a second thought.

_Wow…_ thought Mini as he laid on his back. _Is there anything else we can do?_ As if Sonic had somehow heard him, he sat up and put three fingers in front of his younger counterpart's face.

"Suck on these." Mini didn't even question it as he engulfed the three fingers in his hot cavern, coating them with his spit. When they were sufficiently coated, Sonic took his fingers out and slightly lifted light cobalt legs belonging to reveal a small entrance. "This may hurt a bit." He inserted one finger into Mini's rear and started pumping in and out, and the younger hedgehog closed his peach eyes and bared his teeth in pain. The pain was soon gone until Sonic inserted another finger and started stretching out the extremely tight walls.

He noticed the expression of pain on his smaller self's face and started to pet his lover's head while cooing, "I know, it hurts, but it'll help. Just focus on me instead of the pain." The younger took his advice and looked at him with innocent and pain-filled black eyes. Sonic loved the innocence that radiated off his younger self. Too bad he was about to take some of it away.

To take away from the imminent pain, Sonic kissed his lover when he inserted a third finger, and he could feel the blue one below him cringe. Thankfully for Mini, the fingering was soon over, and Sonic took his fingers out of the small entrance before positioning his member by it. "Are you ready?" Mini didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know how sex worked with a guy. He raised an eyebrow at Sonic, and he explained, "I'm going to make love with you. You'll see. This'll hurt. A lot. But it'll get so much better."

Mini nodded as Sonic slowly inserted his large length into his younger self. He could see him cringing, but he was taking it like a man. He adored his own resilience. When his girth was as far into his lover as it was going to go, he kissed him before pulling out far enough that only the tip was in and then thrusting back in. He saw Mini throw his head back while closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide. It was probably a mix of pain and pleasure for the younger hedgie. Sonic repeated this motion, and Mini soon found all of the pain he was feeling to be replaced by pleasure.

Soon, he felt even more pleasure as Sonic hit his sweet spot, and after so long of not being able to speak, he was finally able to let loose a large and cute moan. Sonic smiled. He had just found what he was looking for. He started pounding that same spot over and over, and with each time he hit it, Mini uttered an adorable moan. His voice hadn't quite matured yet, so he still sounded like a child every time he let one loose.

He could feel himself getting close, and soon enough, he released onto his peach belly fur, but what ended up coming out of his mouth surprised him. "SONIC!" He was able to yell his lover's name as loudly as he could. He finally had a voice, and it was all because of his older self.

Not much later, Sonic released into Mini, coating his insides as he shouted, "SONIC!" He pulled out of himself and ran a hand down the cum-blasted stomach of his younger counterpart, collecting as much of the white and hot liquid as possible on his hand before licking it off.

* * *

**_END LEMON! END LEMON! The lemon ends here. During the scene, Classic Sonic acquired a voice. That's the important thing that happened._**

* * *

Using his newly-acquired voice, Mini was able to say, "That was amazing, Sonic… You gave me a voice, too…" as Sonic laid down next to him on the grass

Sonic smiled. "Aren't I awesome…?" Both hedgehogs let out a large yawn simultaneously before Mini put his head on his older counterpart's head, and Sonic wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night, Sonic," said Mini.

"Good night, Sonic," said Sonic.

* * *

_Wow... I really thought that I was gonna mess this up when I first got the request, but I think it actually turned out pretty well! The name for Classic Sonic, Mini, came from the story _Tenderoni_ by MoonlightXmas. I thought it was a cute name for him, so I decided to use it in here. Anyway, I'm going to start writing another Sonadow story. This will not affect Unexpected Events in any way whatsoever. I'm using an idea by yaoi101 on deviantART. The art that the story will be based off is at _(yaoi101 . deviantart . com (slash) art/Sonadow-46150410)_ (sorry about all the spaces and parentheses, but FF hates links; just take the spaces out and replace the (slash) with a /). Well, I'll see you all at my next update! Adios, amigos!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
